femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch (Curse of Enchantia)
The unnamed witch is the antagonist of the 1992 adventure game Curse of Enchantia. Official description: "The magical world of Enchantia is under the curse of a powerful and malevolent witch. To satisfy her desire for eternal youth she requires a young boy as a final ingredient for a rejuvenating potion. Sucked into the bewitched land of Enchantia from the mortal world, Brad, her chosen victim, must battle through this mysterious and perilous land in order to free himself of this evil curse and return home safely. As Brad, you will have a myriad of puzzles to solve if you wish to make it to the lair of the evil witch for the final fiery confrontation." Gallery enchantia_002.gif enchantia_003-min.gif Coverage English Amazing Computer Magazine Curse of Enchantia, from Core Design Ltd, a British developer, thrusts you into a fairy-tale world on an exciting adventure. An evil albeit nameless witch seeks eternal youth via a spell whose secret ingredient is a young boy. She tricked her fellow witches into helping her open a magic portal to Earth on a deserted field. Thus she waited until one day a boy named Brad was playing baseball there. It's no surprise that she zapped him to Enchantia, and shackled him up in her dungeon. Here the adventure begins. In your travels through Enchantia to stop the evil witch, you'll visit over 150 locations, interact with offbeat characters, and solve exciting puzzles. Amiga Format (1) A coven of evil witches opened a portal Earth which gave them power to steal a child. You play the nipper, Brad, who’s been transported to Enchantia to form part of a recipe for eternal life. Needless to say, your escape is not an easy affair, but, hell! The world's at stake. Amiga Format (2) Well quickly skip through the plot: this place called Zeloria is ruled by an evil witch who wants eternal youth. She can only have that by gaining a human child from somewhere, so she makes up it quick spell and nabs Brad from the baseball field just before he's about to make a triple play or whatever it is baseball players do. Thus Brad (Brad? I ask you) finds himself chained up in a dungeon at the beginning of the game. Now, if Brad had been playing a good solid English game like cricket or.. um... another English game, the witch wouldn’t have dared interrupt in the first place and everything would be hunky dory. Amiga User International The magical world of Enchantia is under the curse of a powerful and wicked witch, who desperate to retain eternal youth is gathering the ingredients for a rejuvenating potion. Only a young boy is now missing from her list, and she picks Brad as her victim, and throws him into her dark dungeon. Guess what? That is where you begin this animated adventure, stuck upside down in chains in a dark, damp dungeon, with only a stupid guard for company. What a way to spend your holidays! Computer Gaming World You take part of a twentieth century kid who has been snatched off to this magical world. The idea is that a witch needs a young boy as an ingredient in a rejuvenation potion — you are the unlikely target. Once you get there the witch has you taken off to the dungeons where you are to be held (upside down in manacles) until she is ready for the spell. The aim of the game is to (surprise) kill the witch and dash back to one's own time. CU Amiga In the now forgotten land of Enchantia, evil deeds are committed without cause. For years a coven of evil witches ruled the land, and the people prayed for the day when they could live in peace. After what seemed like forever, things finally changed - they got worse! One witch who was more evil than the rest (and believe me that took some doing), found a spell which could give her instant youth. The main ingredient was a live, male child. Are you getting the picture? The evil witch persuaded two of her less intelligent friends to visit medieval earth, on the promise that they would have great fun creating destruction and mayhem there, but in fact she intended to use her power to open a portal through which she could catch a boy. When the two fools arrived in the world of men, the evil witch sent a 'Disperse and Claim' spell through the portal which hit her exhausted dupes, consuming their souls and dispersing their essence over the fields in which they stood. A little bit like a muck-spreader I suppose. In the few years that passed in Enchantia, many hundreds passed in the world of men. Around the enchanted field villages sprung up, to be replaced in their turns by small towns. Finally a great city was built and its streets and houses spread into the countryside. But nothing was ever built on that mysterious field, for down the years strange tales were told of the odd happenings which had taken place there. Instead a wall was thrown around the green mantle and only the children who were too young or too stupid went to play games and fight mock battles in its cool bosom. It was a warm day, with a bright, blue sky. The kind of day that makes fathers decide to wash the car. The kind of weather that makes mothers drag their sons out of the comfort and safety of their bedrooms saying silly things like, 'Stop wasting your time playing with computers, and go out into the fresh air and get some exercise'. And so, instead of spending his day playing mind-improving games with his Amiga, Brad found himself heading for the nearby field to play baseball. If only he knew that across the void of time and space, other eyes were watching the park. Cold, heartless eyes that were waiting for the moment to strike. The ball left the pitcher's hand. Brad raised the bat, then in the twinkling of an eye he was gone! Once the smoke and sparkling fairy dust had left his eyes, the boy found himself hanging by his ankles in a dank dungeon cell. The land of Enchantia is full of talking animals, magic and monsters - and all of this is ruled by the evil witch (it's just not Brads day is it!). Heaven only knows how he is going to get home, but unless he wants to become the major ingredient in the witch's next spell, you had better help him find a way out of the dungeon fast. Once you have escaped the castle (which is easier said than done), you'll find that your long road to freedom resembles an episode of Dorothy's adventures in the Land of Oz. This is a world of magic and mystery, where animals dress in human clothes, and you can walk along the sea-bed with a goldfish bowl on your head. If you successfully cross the ocean, find your way through a subterranean maze and eventually stumble on the nearby 'Munchkin-like' town, you can be sure that your troubles are just about to begin. A visit to the local fortune teller, who just happens to be a seal called Sally the 'See-All', will give you the notion that you really should look up the local magician. (I mean visit him of course). Here you'll be offered two quests, which, if completed successfully, will get you a first class ticket home. Having no other option but to agree you'll be transported to the edge of the world and left to fend for yourself on the crumbling ledge of an impossibly high cliff-top. Your further adventures will take you on a whirlwind tour of a volcanic island, the Marie Celeste, an Ice Palace, a graveyard filled with zombies and vampires, and finally to the awful confrontation with the witch of Enchantia in her castle. The Adventure 6-Strategy Club It's strange but the very last thing you remember is your sister Jenny pitching a baseball towards you when... ZAPP! The next thing you know is that you are dressed in medieval clothing and hanging by your heels in a dark, dank, dripping dungeon (sniff). You were not to know that the field you were playing in was enchanted with residual magic. You should have known really, as all of the locals told tales of strange happenings and experiences there. Your task (your name is Brad by the way) is to escape from the mysterious land of Enchantia and return home. Do not forget that the reason that you are here at all is that an evil witch, having tricked all the other witches into lending her their power, requires one final ingredient for her potion of immortal youth - a live male child (that's you dummy!). The One While sliding into fourth base, a magic portal appears right in front of him and to his dismay Brad suddenly finds himself tumbling through time and space. With a thump Brad lands in the magical realm of Zeloria, surrounded by hideously deformed creatures. He barely has time to come to his senses before he's dragged away and imprisoned in a dark dungeon cell... As if things weren't bad enough already, Brad soon learns that his abduction was all about: the plot of an evil witch who requires a human male child as a vital ingredient in an eternal youth potion - him! Can Brad escape, defeat the wicked witch and find a way back home? Only you (as they say) can decide. The One (2) Curse of Enchantia is a graphical adventure in the Monkey Island mold that tells of a young boy, Bradley, who's been pulled out of the real world and into a bizarre fantasy land by a wicked witch obsessed with hanging onto her youth. As Bradley, the player's task is to escape from the magical world and sort the witch out into the bargain - not easy when you start the game bound, gagged and manacled to a dungeon. Zero The story involves three evil witches who take over the land of Enchantia - one real BAD. She finds a spell which could give her eternal youth, but in order to cast it she needs a live male child. After much deceit and trickery, she finds a boy, Brad, who, coincidentally enough, turns out to bet under you control. The quest is to find the castle of the evil witch and destroy her, before you end up on ingredient list in her spell book. Translations Amiga Games Welcome to the world of witches and magic. Enchantia is a land of dreams. Some also call this kind of expansion of consciousness a parallel world. One where one would wish, however, to wake up from such a dream as quickly as possible, and that is due to be ruled by a coven of terrible witches. For the people living there, the word peace is so foreign like an egg-laying milk-sow. But all still can be worse, as proves the most obscene broom-rider. For by her merry work, she discovered the formula that would grant her eternal youth, and Enchantia would fall to eternal ruin. Unfortunately, the tasty potion lacked a tiny little one element, a little human being. She came to know where such creatures are increasingly common. Everything that was missing was to convince her slightly less intelligent witch-girls to enable her to reach there. The way was free. Unsuspecting of his role in this game, our friend Brad was just perfecting his baseball game when he was shipped by magic to Enchantia. Once there, he finds himself in a dungeon and a fantastic adventure lies ahead. Amiga Joker Unsuspecting, little Bradley plays on a baseball field when he is summoned by an evil witch through a dimensional gate to the fantasy land of Enchantia. Understandably, she desperately needs tender boy meat for her rejuvenation potion... Amiga Magazin In the fairy-tale world of Zeloria, not all is right and well: Three witches reign over the people. However, there is a shimmer of hope on the horizon. Namely, Malizia, the eldest of the trio, is in a hurry. Every 100 years the evil woman has to make a magic soup, otherwise she will go to Beelzebub. The main ingredient is a small, innocent boy, best fresh from the grill! Malizia extends her spell finger to Bradley. From one minute to the next, the boy does not stand anymore on the baseball field, but is hanging his head down in a dungeon. It is the task of the adventurous players now to change their state as quickly as possible. By the time Bradley confronted the vile witch for the showdown, he had all his hands full: after his escape from the cell, he stumbled straight into a lake with a frozen shark. A couple of steps later he found himself in a vast cave labyrinth. Wondering on the surface leads the way into a strange village. Before the crash into the fortress of sorceresses, Bradley runs a friendship service at the end of the world. Aktueller Software Markt (1) Is the story still reasonably exciting: for a magic of eternal youth, a horrid witch kidnaps a sporty boy into her medieval world. A boy named Brad is quite a dubious honor, chosen by the meanest witch ever as the main ingredient in her magic potion. She wants to regain her youth with all her strength and uses every opportunity that comes with her. Bradley is "kidnapped" by the witch during a baseball game. You embody him, and your task now is to stand up to the witch. Aktueller Software Markt (2) Quite an idyllic as it looks at first glance, Enchantia is not. For some time now, a handful of witches ruled it with a reign of terror, playing their nasty games the land and the people. The latter has nothing to hope for but the problem will resolve itself over the years, after all, the witches do not live forever. The cards are not very good, because one of the witches has now got a hang of how they can hang on to their youth. The most important part of this spell is a fresh and well-preserved specimen of a young male human from beyond space and time. On Earth, such ingredients are abundantly available. And so a dimension gate is set up for each of the coven sisters to have access to 'fresh meat'. And finally the time has come: The first victim, a nice sympathetic boy named Brad, is torn from his world to the land of evil during a game. The chief witch triumphs, the sick plan seems to succeed. But the witch has made the bill without Brad, because the boy has different plans. From there, Brad will need to end his imprisonment in Enchantia and along the way also bring down the witch. Let's journey through enchanting and enchanted land of Enchantia, and accompany our hero in his fight against evil. Datormagazine (1) In "Curse of Enchantia" you play the role of the teenager Brad, who just as happens to be swallowed up by a bright light one day when he is out training with his ball bat. When Brad regains consciousness, he finds himself in a strange world, hanging upside down in a damp and cold cell. He himself does not know it yet, but he has been kidnapped by the mega-evil witch Enchantia. Enchantia stays forever young through a special magic potion that she mixes with, among other things, the parts of young human boys - and guess who she intends to use this time? For Brad, it is therefore important to get out of the cell as fast as the eye, and then try to find the way back to his own world, which proves to be easier said than done. The journey becomes long and takes him to the most diverse environments - some of them directly health-threatening. Brad's goal - to stand face to face with the terrible Enchantia. Datormagazine (2) Now it's time for the big battle between young Mr Brad and the evil queen Enchantia. If you joined us in the last issue, you are ready for the one last attempt to defeat the genius of evil. Now the final settlement of scores is awaiting the naughty lady. But first, the protagonist Brad has to find Enchantia herself. Enter through the hole that opens, and you enter Enchantia's sanctum. Only the final match remains - and it will of course Brad will win easily, now that he has all: fire extinguishers, vacuum cleaners and the rest. When Enchantia unleashes a ghost, you attack it with the vacuum cleaner - then the ghost is sucked up. Then the evil queen starts throwing fireballs at you - hit the fire extinguisher just as she throws them off, then they go out. Finally, Enchantia brings out the grand one and casts a thunderbolt at you. But smart as you are, you attack at the same time with the fan - the spell then blows back at the evil queen and knocks her out unconscious. Finish by putting on the ring on Enchantia. Now she's defeated forever... or is she? In any case, you've won the game! Excalibur The last battle takes place in five stages: # The sorceress will send an evil spirit to you - vacuum it with a vacuum cleaner # The sorceress starts to smoke and is going to burn you - press the fire extinguisher and put it out # The sorceress casts fire missiles - reflect them with the fan # The sorceress falls down paralyzed - he reached her and put the magic ring on her. # The poor sorceress disappears and you can get back to your favorite baseball. Isn't it a pleasant feeling to finish one exhausting game? Games Machine We are in the lost land of Zeloria, ruled by a terrible witches through infamous crimes. One was even more depraved than the others, and one day she managed to find a spell for etenal youth. Mixing the ingredients was not, however, easy, and the main was none other than a human boy. Although the witch knew where to find one (in our world), she needed a magical portal to cross the space-time distance.Alone, however, she did not have sufficient powers, so she invited two friends to visit our Middle Ages to indulge in creating some catastrophes, persuading them that they would have enough power. The two actually succeeded in opening the portal, but they arrived in the Middle Ages without a slight of power, and were annihilated by a magic of the evil one, who destroyed them totally and at the same time established the portal between the worlds. She still needed sufficient power to bring a boy though it, and with her usual perfidy made all her friends believe she wanted to use that magic on all of them, if they had lent them their powers. The time she spent to convince her colleagues, however, passed much faster on the other side of the portal, so when the time came it affected a modern-day person. And right at that moment, while she was casting a taking spell, a little boy was playing baseball right in front of the portal. The boy, born Brad, is our hero. After being sucked by the magic, he found himself stunned and upset in front of a group of grinning witches, and without even being able to react he found himself thrown into a cell and hung by his feet; here the game begins, in a decidedly uncomfortable position. Gen4 (1) It is what can be called a bad day how this adventure begins for poor Bradley. Indeed, this young man played quietly at Baseball when three witches from another dimension (the kingdom of Enchantia) summoned him to their kingdom. They needed him as an ingredient for concocting a spell to stay young. There are days like that where we would do better to stay in bed. You begin this adventure chained in a dark jail of the castle of said witches. Now you have to escape and find a way to return to your dimension. Gen4 (2) It's getting harder and harder to be a boy in our world, as witches of parallel worlds are having fun capturing you. And all that to create a rejuvenating spell. The alarm clock is a little hard when you find yourself in a prison, tied upside down! The path back to our world will initially lead you to escape from prison, then you will have to cross a world of water, cellars, to arrive in a village. The following will take you through a very strange valley, a castle of ice, and finally a cemetery. Finally you will have a little talk with that one flirty sorceress. The secret passage that will lead you to the final battle. Captured in a circle of magic, you will have to retaliate correctly with the attacks of the witch. First attack, defend yourself with the vacuum cleaner to aspire the spectrum. Second attack, push the trigger of the extinguisher. Third attack; return the cast spell with the fan (combat option), Enchantia will be stunned. Take the opportunity to put the ring around her finger (assemble option). You will then be teleported to the baseball field on which you were removed. Joystick We all know the series My Beloved Witch ("ma Sorciere bien aimée", Bewitched). Well, here too, it's a witch story. Now imagine that in order to stay young forever you need a very difficult ingredient to obtain. Well, you mix these two stories and you get a witch, very evil one, who needs YOU (Brad) to come and go on purpose to make her horrible cake of youth! One day, while playing at the base-bali with your little sister, the witch captured you ... It's the entrance! The view from here is impressive and, strangely, the door is already open as if I was waiting for it. I go in spite of everything. Is this the wicked witch's castle? Things are going to go bad now. I have traveled this strange land in all its bowels, I was cold, I was afraid but now nothing can stop me anymore. I will finally find my destiny... I am excited. Aren't you ? Here it is, the Bi... the Witch, I meant. I am drawn to the center of the room and can not release myself. I am defenseless. And she is attacking me now. A ghost approaches me. Quickly, I must find a counter. I use my vacuum cleaner and suck the ghost in. She attacks me again, now with fire. This time, I pull the fire extinguisher and calm her a bit. But it's still going on! I'm going to get angry. Just when she casts the ray at me, I use my fan and return what belongs to her. And hop! She collapses on the ground. VICTORY! Now, it's up to me to play. I attach the ring to the witch and eliminate her once and for all. And so we came home! I have a baseball party to finish with my little sister. K (1) The plot behind this new Core title is not bad at all. In fact it tells the story of a witch who has as her supreme ambition the chimera of eternal youth, no matter cost. She decides to satisfy his ego by preparing the magic in her notorious big pot. Clearly, those who deny the girls the right (or the duty?) to be fresh and desirable are ignoble scrappers, even if one of the ingredients necessary for the functioning of the magical soup is a beardless youth chosen by his size to keep others nauseating ingredients in the stinking cauldron. I don't know if it's worth specifying that the boy in question is under the control of your mouse, and the only thing he wants, after being teleported to Enchantia, is to go back to his dimension and resume the interrupted baseball game. To achieve his goal, Brad (this is the boy's name) must go through the whole kingdom of Enchantia. K (2) In the land of Enchantia an evil witch is trying to conquer the eternal youth but to succeed in her intent needs a child of another dimension and so that little Bradley, who was playing baseball in a pitch at home, is magically dragged into the kingdom of Enchantia. Bradley will be chained to the wall of a castle and will have to plan to be able to escape and get rid Enchantia of evil. Micromania (1) Bradley is a baseball fan who is transported to the city of Enchantia, where evil witches frighten the entire population. Your mission is to free the people from such torture, but first you will have to escape from the castle of the queen of the coven. Micromania (2) A boy from our time is magically transported to the dark land of Enchantia. There he will serve as an ingredient (yes, yes, as an ingredient) for a potion of eternal youth that an odious witch is preparing. Will we be able to help you avoid such a terrible destiny? Micromania (3) In the deep solitude that reigned in the dark rooms of the wicked witch of Enchantia, sounded a terrible howl of rage. The vain queen of evil was impatient to get the last necessary ingredient for her new potion: the elixir of eternal life. "A child!" she screamed, "I need a live child!" Brad was playing baseball with his sister Jenny. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a new landscape appeared before his eyes. The evil witch of Enchantia had taken him to her awful world because she him her to make a spell that would keep her young forever. During the course of the game, we will have to deal with countless characters that will help us to do away with the queen witch. The final duel takes place in her sinister castle. There we demonstrate what we have learned in the adventure. With the satisfaction of the task accomplished, we use for the last time the tunnel that united the two worlds. PC Games (1) Who manages to escape the curse of the teenager-hungry witch? A long, long time ago, in a world very far away from the one we know, lived the most vicious and cruel witches imaginable. Since witches are very vain, they planned to cheat the nature with the help of the potion of eternal youth, but the queen of the witches knew that her elixir would be ineffective without an essential ingredient. What was missing was nothing less than a living, male human child. One day, as Brad, the protagonist of this story, plays baseball with his sister Jenny in a lonely field, the witch collects all the magic in her realm and brings Brad through the magic gate into her world. Here the adventure begins. Brad now has to go through a variety of mysterious and dangerous adventures to conquer witchcraft and return home safely. PC Games (2) Brad opens a secret door that takes him directly to Enchantia. The most gracious one is not in a good mood today, however, and so she wants to quickly get rid of the uninvited visitor. And now it pays off that Brad has so diligently collected these weird devices. The first attack of the witch is repulsed with the vacuum cleaner. For the second, the fire extinguisher is used. And then the cooling fan blows a fireball back to the sender. She feels really weakened and has nothing against that Brad puts the ring on her. PCmania A witch doesn't let us play baseball. She insists on taking us into her world so that we "play" to beat her. PowerPlay (1) In Curse of Enchantia, unlike in reality, there are in fact a couple of deadly dangerous witches on the loose. The ladies are so bad that even the witch from Hansel and Gretel looks like an orphan in comparison. Every hundred years, the black trio must brew a special potion, without which they would crumble to dust in seconds. An important part of the recipe: a little boy. No wonder that we take on the role of this involuntary hero and courageously work on the targeted decimation of the witch kind. PowerPlay (2) Once upon a time, there was a far-off country called Zeloria. In this country lived the worst witch-breed the universe has ever seen. And worst of all was the High Witch Malefizia. With an iron hand, she tormented the common men and women. The country moaned under the terrible rule, but nowhere was a noble savior - no white prince to come and free the people of her heavy yoke. Now again will a hundred years pass. It will be time for Malefizia to brew the rejuvenation potion, for without it the horrible woman will crumble to dust. The cauldron stands on glowing fire - but hold on, one ingredient is still missing in the brew: a small boy, well-done and spicy. Experienced adventure heroes know what happens next. The little boy, Bradley his name, naturally belongs to our mouse controls. Curse of Enchantia begins in the magic citadel of Malefizia, as we hang on the wall and wait for our further processing into a tasty, life-extending bouillon. But the little Bradley gets out and proceeds to visit the Valley of the Lost, jumps on to the end of the world, gets a ride on a dragon, and escapes into the deep sea. To conclude, all is going end well of course: having done few little magic tricks on the witch, we will be given the love and gratitude of the freed Zelorians. PC Player The country of Enchantia is known for its charming manners and customs. The local witches are true masters of culinary art. Their specialty, the potion of eternal youth, only requires a few commercial ingredients found in every well-stocked household: toads, spiders... and human-child meal! For the last ingredient, the evil high witch pulls our youthful hero Brad fresh from the baseball field to Enchantia. Laid down in chains, the tormented boy waits to be taken away to the witches' cook room. Here, the player picks up the mouse and tries to get the poor boy home somehow. PC Soluces A young boy, Brad, was playing at the baseball and he was suddenly drawn into another dimension because of a witch who wanted to appropriate his youth. He has thus arrived in a fantastic medieval world crossing forests, mountains, an ice floes. We have a pleasure to follow Brad, a hero in spite of himself, through the adventure. He told us how he controlled a dragon, eliminated an army of vampires, visited an old galleon, crossed enormous cliffs, and full of very many things. In the second shelf, there was a fake book that I had no trouble operating to open a secret passage. I was in front of the witch. She sent me three magic attacks. I was able to thwart the first by attacking the ghost at the vacuum cleaner. Then I needed to operate the fire extinguisher. Then, to finally attack the witch with the fan. She was floored. What I did to her did not help her condition: I put the ring on her finger. PC Soluces: Do not you find it strange finding a vacuum cleaner in a graveyard? Brad: In a weird story of witches, vampires, things like that? PC Soluces: A little. Well. I thank you for this beautiful story. Retrowiki Magazine You are Brad, a boy who is transported to the fantastic land of Enchantia to serve as an ingredient in the eternal youth potion of the wicked queen of witches. Brad has to be able to escape, defeat the witches and return to his world. Superjegos (1) Brad bats the bat tightly in his hands and asks his sister Jenny to throw the ball with all the power she can. When he gets ready to hit it, something unexpected happens: mysteriously, the landscape has turned into a cold cell and he is lying face down, sitting on the ceiling with iron shackles. To his misfortune, the field of play has been, since time immemorial, a bridge between our world and Enchantia, a land dominated by perverse and vain witches. Use the clues we offer you, and help Brad escape the mysterious world into which he has been moved by a spell that escapes his reason. Superjegos (2) The haunted castle of the queen of Enchantia is the last stumbling block that Brad must pass to return home safely. In the study room you will find a ring and in the library a book that, when pushed, opens the passage that leads to the final fight. To win it, first attack with the vacuum and continue with the extinguisher and the fan without changing this order. The witch will fall defeated. Approach her and put the ring on her. You will immediately be transported back to your home, ending the adventure. Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Cannibal Category:Cape Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Crown Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Black Magic Category:Nail Polish Category:Nameless Category:Queen Category:Sadist Category:Sprite Category:Vain Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Witch Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Fate: Deceased